


The Most Generous Gift

by devilinthedetails



Series: The Warm Heart of Winter [1]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, Riddles, the gift that keeps giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Shinko, Roald, and the most generous gift a wife can give her husband.
Relationships: Roald II of Conté/Shinkokami of Conté
Series: The Warm Heart of Winter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816405
Kudos: 13





	The Most Generous Gift

The Most Generous Gift

“Do you know the most generous gift a wife can give her husband—a gift that keeps on giving?” Shinko asked late on a cold winter’s night as she cuddled little Lianokami snugly against her breast. Roald’s arm was wrapped around her in turn, holding her and Lianokami close to his warm chest so Shinko could feel in every heartbeat how much he loved her and their baby. 

“The most generous gift a wife can give her husband is herself.” Roald kissed her forehead gently as a whisper. 

“No.” Shinko shook her head, ink-black hair falling over her tiny daughter, who snatched at it with small fists and sharp reflexes. Patiently extracting it from Lianokami’s clutches, Shinko smiled down at her gloriously strong, healthy baby. “The most generous gift a wife can give her husband is children, who in time will provide children and grandchildren to continue his line. Children are the gift that keeps on giving.” 

“I think both answers to your riddles are perfectly acceptable.” Roald was determined to find a diplomatic middle path in this as in all else. 

“Very well.” Shinko gazed at her husband with a loving twinkle in her eyes. “We’re both right.”


End file.
